


Six Minutes of Safety

by OrganyzedKhaos



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies), Planes (Movies)
Genre: Boredom can be dangerous, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganyzedKhaos/pseuds/OrganyzedKhaos
Summary: A collection of Planes-related drabbles/short stories/oneshots that I work on when I'm not focusing on Point of Origin. Will vary from short and sweet, fluffy, NSFW (mayhaps?), humanized to World of Cars, crack to completely serious, etc. Will probably consist of a lot of random, unrelated stories because my thoughts aren't really that cohesive.Chapters will be rated in the titles.
Relationships: Blade Ranger/Nick Lopez
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Six Minutes of Safety

**Author's Note:**

> Blade's doing that on purpose.
> 
> \----
> 
> Can you tell Blade/Nick is one of my favorite ships in this fandom? No? Well, I guess I need to fix that, then. (Nick was also so fun to write, it's not even funny. I hope to work with him more in the future.)
> 
> Big thanks to one of my beta readers, [PenNameArtist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenNameArtist).

**_YOU DRIVE ME CRAZY (Humanized, Blade/Nick)_ **

_He’s doing that on purpose,_ Nick inwardly complains as he watches his best friend and co-star—and, hopefully something more (eventually)—as he flips through the script, oblivious to Nick’s turmoil. Of course, Nick knows Blade isn’t actually doing anything on purpose; or at least not by way of making Nick’s chest feel tight or giving him butterflies in his stomach. No, Blade is just being Blade and reading through the script again before filming started for the day; which could start anywhere between a few minutes to a few hours from now, depending on the director. Which meant Blade was currently leaning against the side of his AgustaWestland, completely oblivious to the world around him and to his spectator, openly staring at him from the nearest equipment van. Nick sighs in that dreamy fashion generally associated with goo-goo-eyed high school girls.

Blade just so happens to have the ‘dark and mysterious’ vibe down without even trying, and Nick is weak for those kinds of men. _W-E-A-K._ But of course, there’s a catch: Nick is 99.999% sure that Blade is _not_ interested with him, let alone queer. It’s not like his Angeleno co-star has given any sort of indication towards his sexuality like, at all. Literally; Nick had hinted towards his own sexuality, not that his flamboyancy wasn’t already a strong enough indicator, but Blade had either not seen those hints or it all went completely over his head. So yeah, probably straight—though most straight guys Nick had flirted with had very… over-the-top reactions to it, as if he’d _turn_ them gay just by interacting with them. He’d lost a lot of friends, that way. But anyway, Blade never… reacted when Nick flirted with him, not really. It was like Blade didn’t even realize he was being flirted with! 

But perhaps he _didn’t_ know. Blade was about as dense as a brick wall, Nick had noticed, and maybe a little bit prudish. He didn’t like talking about sex or anything related to it, and got terribly flustered whenever Nick would make some sort of teasing comment (whether directed at Blade or not, he still blushed). Typical “good cop” attitude, in Nick’s opinion—not that he didn’t occasionally play into the “bad cop” stereotype, himself. But still, the whole thing made Blade a whole lot less fun than Nick was anticipating, and that just wasn’t fair! He was just so attractive, with his gray-blue eyes and his perpetually moody expression, and his _smile_. Gods, Blade’s smile was truly something else; maybe it’s because it’s so rare, or how small it is when he does it, or the way he looks at you like you’re his whole world- Nick’s chest seizes again. 

Okay, maybe Blade didn’t look at just _anybody_ like they’re his whole world, but it sure feels like that when he looks at Nick, cold blue eyes somehow so warm and inviting. And Blade was actually really nice, if not a little withdrawn, and not a complete brute like _some_ of the men Nick had hooked up with. He also had one major thing going for him: Blade wasn’t racist. Far from it, in fact. While racism _now_ wasn’t nearly so bad as it had been in, say, the 60s when Nick was growing up, it was still there—and it would probably be there forever. Growing up even Mexican American had made Nick’s childhood and teen years difficult (especially when his own father was never in the picture), and though Nick had since become desensitized to the cruel words of his peers, Blade never hesitated to jump to his defense. And Blade could get seriously riled up, too, so much so that Nick and Maru had to hold him back from punching someone _at least_ once. 

(Of course, they hadn’t actually been worried about Blade punching the guy. Blade had, apparently ever since Vietnam, lived by the idea that he wouldn’t fight anybody that was unarmed. While the guy technically wasn’t unarmed, given that he very much had the ability to fight back, Blade still wouldn’t have honestly fought him. Blade didn’t have a malicious or violent bone in his body, and everybody knew it.)

Nick is brought back from his reverie as he sees Maru come out of his peripherals and walk up to Blade, who immediately gives him a small smile. And even though said smile isn’t directed at Nick, it still makes his chest tight and gives him butterflies in his stomach. So yeah, Blade may be a bit dense, maybe a bit prudish, and flirtation seems to go right over his head, but he was still genuinely sweet and seemed to truly care for his friends (and the fact that he was attractive didn’t hurt) to the point of standing up against bigots and nearly getting violent with them. He may not be queer, either, but Nick thinks he can live with that, as long as it means he can continue to see Blade’s smiles and hear him laugh; so long as the man doesn’t drive him crazy with all that, first.

He watches a Blade finally pushes himself off the side of his AgustaWestland, folds his script away, then begins walking side by side with Maru. Then he sees Maru break off, headed back for the awning-covered first aid area. Blade continues on, and Nick steels himself before stepping away from the van. His heart throbs with barely-concealed yearning, but there’s nothing he can do about it right now. Blade’s not like that; they’re just friends, and for the moment, that’ll have to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly had to force myself to push this one out, because I needed to have _something_ up while I ~~procrastinate~~ work on Point of Origin. I'm also trying to get better at regularly posting, but I made no guarantees on that one.
> 
> So here it is; a random Blade/Nick drabble(?) that was based on the OTP prompt "You Drive Me Crazy" that I found somewhere on Tumblr. Of course, that's what it started out as. But then I stepped away from it for a while... and then the ending came out as it did. I can't say I'm super proud of this one, but I'm just glad I managed to get some writing out anyway. 
> 
> If you ~~somehow~~ enjoyed, please stay tuned; I intend to refine some more of my older stuff and get that posted sometime in the near future.


End file.
